Togepi
|-|Togepi= Summary Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon, is a Fairy type Baby Pokémon, and the first one to be introduced (along with being the second Gen II Pokémon introduced, behind Ho-Oh). Like its Pokémon category implies, it is shaped like a sphere--or more specifically, an egg--with spikes on top. It appears to still be stuck in its egg, which is egg-white with red and blue triangles decorating it, though it is believed to be a part of its body. Togepi are known to be little bundles of happiness, and is known to use the happiness of others as energy. It is said to give good luck to those who treat it with kindness. |-|Togetic= Summary Togetic, the Happiness Pokémon, is a Fairy/Flying type Pokémon originating from the second generation. It evolves from Togepi when leveled up with enough happiness, true to its name. The shell and its pattern fully merged with its body, and is a perfect white color. It also grew a pair of wings, which it surprisingly doesn't need to fly, and longer limbs, and a much longer neck. Its design gives it an somewhat angelic yet avian appearance. It is known to actively look for good and kindhearted people, and shares good fortune and its happiness with them, sprinkling "joy dust" down from above. If it is not with kind people, it grows dispirited. |-|Togekiss= Summary Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon, is a Fairy/Flying type Pokémon originating two generations after its earlier evolutions, all the way in Gen IV. It evolves from Togetic when a Shiny Stone is used on it. Upon evolution, its legs get smaller, its head neck melds with the rest of its body, its arms become one with its much larger wings, and the spikes on its head become what appear to be tufts of hair, of red, white, and blue coloring from left to right. Togekiss visits peaceful regions, and doesn't appear in times of conflict, leading to rare sightings recently. When it is seen, it shares kindness and many blessings. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Togepi | Togetic | Togekiss Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (87.5% of the species is male. The rest is female) Age: Varies, though normally a baby | Varies | Varies Classification: Spike Ball Pokémon; Baby Pokémon; Fairy- Type Pokémon | Happiness Pokémon; 2nd Stage Pokémon; Fairy-/Flying- Type Pokémon | Jubilee Pokémon; 3rd Stage Pokémon; Fairy-/Flying- Type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic Manipulation, Luck Manipulation, Can use others' happiness as energy, Rock Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Confusion, Sleep, and Flinching), Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Attack Debuffing, Can use any Pokémon move at random, Forcefield Creation, Power Nullification, Teleportation, Resistance Negation, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, Power Mimicry, Precognition, Dynamax, Resistance to Fighting, Bug, and Dark moves, as well as immunity (Within reason) to Dragon moves and being put to sleep | Same, plus Flight, Plant Manipulation, Homing Attacks, and Damaging Fae Wind Creation, as well as a Resistance to Grass moves and an increased resistance to Fighting and Bug moves | Same, plus an Aura attack Attack Potency: Building level (Can harm other Baby Pokemon like Cleffa, who can tank meteor impacts) | Large Town level (Has been portrayed as this strong, despite being a baby evolution. Should be comparable to other powerful baby evolutions, who are in turn comparable to Pidgeotto, Magneton and especially Magmar and Electabuzz, as their final forms are relatively equal due to being part of the Gen IV End of Pokédex Evolutions) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to the other Gen IV End of Pokédex Evolutions) Speed: Transonic (Can react to sound based moves like any other Pokémon) | Sub-Relativistic (Pokémon of this caliber can dodge Fling, which should be faster than Seismic Toss, as it doesn't require going against gravity or throwing heavy, unwilling, beings) | Relativistic (Can easily keep up with Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Building level | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range (Is very small). Extended melee range with ranged moves, and can reach up to tens of kilometers depending on what move Metronome draws | Same, but its melee range increases | Increased range for melee and ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Naive | High (Pokémon have a natural instinct for battle) | Same as Togetic Weaknesses: Is very naive, and acts like a baby. Steel and poison do double damage. Its fairy moves do half damage to fire. Metronome can be any move, and while it can be things like SolarBeam, Blast Burn, or even Aeroblast, it can also be things like Splash, Quash, or Self-Destruct | Same, minus the naivete, and a weakness gained to rock, ice, and electricity | Same as Togetic Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Hustle:' At the cost of accuracy (for physical attacks), its attack raises. *'Serene Grace:' The secondary effects of attacks (like flinching for Air Slash) have a drastically increased chance of activating. *'Super Luck:' The hidden ability. The critical hit ratio of moves is increased. Moves See here, here, and here to see the movesets of Togepi, Togetic, and Togekiss respectively. Note that only level-up and egg moves are taken into account for these profiles. Key: Togepi | Togetic | Togekiss Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Kids Category:Fairies Category:Birds Category:Angels Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Species Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plant Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Video Game Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7